date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yggdrasill
Yggdrasill was a secret organization that work to save Spirits with any means. It was a very young secret organization, even younger than Ratatoskr but already handle most of Ratatoskr work with handling Spirits saving. Lead by Ratatoskr's former spirit sealer Karakūkyo Dante, the organization work on shadow to prevent any harm to Spirits. History Yggdrasill, as the young secret organization was created and formed right after Dante execute his FakeDeath plan and return to Ratatoskr from DEM. At first, the founder of Ratatoskr Elliot Woodmen worry about the idea of split off organization with same reason of work, but Dante keep his idea as he told that even inside Ratatoskr there's some people that probably have other motive to save Spirits. With some condition, Elliot accept his idea. At first, Yggdrasill just a name of small group that follow Dante (mostly the Spirits he save) that only Elliot know, but their contribution of decreasing DEM influance over the world was make a great deal on its development. Just 8 month after it was created, the group raised into a same level as Ratatoskr as secret organization. With its secretly spread influance, the organization name was known by some government officials that was rensponsible to take care of Spirits thing. As the result, over half of country who have DEM back-up with Realizer was chnage side without telling DEM, by recieve DEM's Realizer and end up be exchange with Yggdrasill Realizer that far more developed than them. Phantom War As more Spirits saved, the organization was big enough to country-level organization. Until the commander and leader of organization Dante was recieve a message that there's another person that able to seal spirit power, name Itsuka Shido, he decide to rest the organization work on spirit saving and more oriented to decrease DEM influance, as he said as helping the boy to save spirits peacefully. In that time, he was waiting, watching the boy struggle on saving spirits, until he decide to meet the boy. The Rise of Forgotten Wizard Will be update in future... Organization Works Yggdrasill, as secret organization can't do an open-up actions. As the matter of fact, even it was funded by Ratatoskr founder Elliot Woodmen, to be a big organization, it still need a large funds. For that fact, the organization come with several methods: Get Back-up from several counteries As it say, getting a back-up funds from countries, but not a random countries. As in History description, some government officials from several countries was play a great role in it. They're recieve Realizers from DEM to deal with Spirits as their cooperation, but in back they're exchange it with Yggdrasill Realizers that far more develop, able to keep their countries funds at minimal and less dangerous for user. In terms of cooperation with Yggdrasill, they use it and fake it as DEM's, and as compensation to it they're give funds so Yggdrasill will always give their support to their countries (in terms of increasing countries development and Realizer's back-up). PMC Job's Rise as soldier to battle Spirits before joining DEM, Dante as the Yggdrasill Commander was used to militaries job and things. Not wasting his experience, he creating a smaller groups of PMC's to do a PMC Job. Mainly, the PMC's work as payable mercenaries that will work if payed but they're also work inside Yggdrasill body as a safeguard if something need to deal without using Spirit-Related things with a named protocol: SafeGuard Protocol. In matter of fact, it still new group so it's still far develop like other section. *Spoiler*: As the plan for deveoping this section, Dante recruit a special person that he know from Elliot as a trial-development plan. In fact, that person was called Spectre. *Secret*: The reason why Dante use PMC's Job to funding because he get a recommendation from a certain old man after he somehow get inside that old man PMC Motherbase and being interrogated. How he's escape? Well... use your own imgaination. Some of soldier from his PMC was some man that old man recruited and gived to him as terms of cooperation after he showing his skills and the truth that he wasn't spy from beginning. Technology Improved Realizer Technology Be the one who save Spirits, their technology on Realizer was greatly development, even far more advance than Asgard Company's Realizer. Some result of it: * MHLq: '''A special liquid that was developed as medical organic-type Realizer. it main feature is to heal any kind of wound, fatal or not in short amount of time. It was based on Kotori's regeneration spirit power. '''Annihilate Realizer Unit (AR-Unit) An upgrade version of CR-Unit. Different from CR-Unit, AR-Unit created without any weakness from the entire CR-Unit. AIMAR-TK02 ''' A first AR-Unit that Dante created. Using his old CR-Unit ''' as it base. It main equpiment: * 2 's. * Overdrive Mode. AIMAR-ST03 ' A second AR-Unit. As it name, it was first AR-Unit that can copy spirit power, depend on whose spirit mana that was use. It main equipment: * ' : 'based on Tohka's Angel Sandalphon. '''AIMAR-CK04 ' A third AR-Unit. A very young unit but also very dangerous due it main power source was Inverse Spirit mana. Due of that, anyone who not strong enough of sanity will become crazy if use the unit for long-term use. it main equipment: * ''' AIMAR-MC02-I / SS01CQC-PN ' A special-made AR-Unit for new Yggdrasill agent Spectre. '''AIMAR-GR05-MP ' A mass-production AR-Unit. It was Yggdrasill's Wizards main Realizer unit. It main equipment: * ''' : A high-frequency shortsword. It can be shortened into knife-like form. * ''' : '''A custom-made handgun with 3.5 cm tungsten bullet. Category:Factions